<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сожаление и шляпа by Tudun, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082006">Сожаление и шляпа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun'>Tudun</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021'>WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>несиблинги, но почти сиблинги творят сиблингячие дела</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сожаление и шляпа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>очень спойлерно, лучше читать после прохождения игры</p><p>плохая концовка - лучшая концовка, йей</p><p>Бета: Аполлон Юстицианович</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зеркальная гладь озера отражала лес на другом берегу. Казалось, это портал в другой мир, где все было по-другому. Кто знает, может быть, не было войн, болезней и мучений? Люди жили в единстве с собой и самой природой.</p><p>Только накатившая рябь разбивала этот мираж.</p><p>Ветер взъерошил светлые волосы богини, раскидывая пряди по рогам-веткам, росшим прямо из ее головы. Она тряхнула головой в попытке усмирить волосы, но ничего не получилось. В отличие от природы, ее волосы в последнее время совершенно не поддавались дрессировке.</p><p>Богиня подняла шляпу на уровень глаз, критично оглядела ее и со вздохом села на траву, как будто один вид шляпы утомил ее.</p><p>— Кузина! Вот ты где! — послышался голос ее приближающегося кузена.</p><p>— Константин! — богиня оглянулась и улыбнулась ему. Кузен пододвинул леволана, лежавшего рядом с ней, и плюхнулся на траву на его место. Леволан, ничуть не обидевшись, перебрался под другой бок богини.</p><p>— Мне даже не нужно использовать свои силы, чтобы найти тебя. Ты облюбовала это место.</p><p>— Здесь спокойно, хорошее место, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>Они замолчали, зачарованно любуясь озером. Крупная рыба плеснула плавниками, тревожа поверхность. Крики хищных птиц прорезали тишину. Ветер шуршал в ветках деревьев, словно кошка, ищущая мышь в сене. Странно ощущать биение жизни вокруг от самых крошечных существ до исполинских деревьев. Но теперь кажется еще более чуждым не чувствовать этого. Как могла эмиссар Де Сарде жить так? Обделенной в чувствах, запутавшейся среди паутины людей и их амбиций. </p><p>— Ты сожалеешь об этом? — голос Константина вырвал ее из размышлений.</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— О прошлом, — он кивнул на шляпу в ее руках. — Что не убила меня тогда. Ты могла изменить ход истории, стать наместником вместо меня. Сделать Новую Серену процветающей колонией. У тебя бы получилось это.</p><p>— Нет, Константин, я не жалею о своем выборе. Это, может быть, самое лучшее решение во всей моей жизни, — богиня улыбнулась в ответ.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты с таким горестным лицом смотришь на шляпу, как будто сожалеешь о чем-то?<br/>
Богиня рассмеялась в ответ.</p><p>— Что мне жаль, так это то, что моя шляпа больше не лезет на голову.</p><p>— О, — Константин оживился. — Это легко исправить!</p><p>Он выхватил у кузины шляпу, повертел ее в руках и примерился к ее голове. </p><p>— Рога как-то неудобно у тебя растут, интересно, их можно подстричь?</p><p>— Себе подстриги, ты становишься похожим на куст.</p><p>— Очень красивый и харизматичный куст, прошу заметить, кузина! — Константин положил шляпу на голову богини. — Кажется, я знаю, как надеть ее на тебя. Подожди.</p><p>Он достал нож и проделал в шляпе несколько дырок под аккомпанемент шокированного вздоха кузины.</p><p>— Какого...</p><p>— Секунду, кузина, я еще не закончил, — он притянул ее к себе и нахлобучил на нее шляпу, чудом не сломав рога.</p><p>Константин отстранился, с гордостью смотря на свое деяние. Даже леволан поднял голову и с любопытством посмотрел на богиню. Но остался не впечатлен и отвернулся. Богиня ощупала голову, шляпу и рога. Были странные, но одновременно привычные ощущения.</p><p>— Села как влитая! Ты довольна?</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты придумал, как ее снять?</p><p>Не переставая улыбаться, Константин произнес:</p><p>— Совсем не представляю!</p><p>В тот момент богиня Де Сарде почти пожалела, что не убила кузена.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>